Sidekick
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: After being disqualified from the game, Scarlett is now banned from staying at the playa so that means it's up to Scarlett to find a way to make this situation slightly better especially when she's stuck with the only other person who was disqualified from the game, Max. Scarlett is just going to have to make him realize that he's actually her sidekick.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Scarlett ended up landing from that stupid canon and landed into the ground and sliding face first into the base of a palm tree. She landed outside of the playa but she wasn't allowed inside due to the fact that she was disqualified and when you were disqualified for threatening Chris's life and safety, as well as his show ratings. The people who were working the gates to get into the playa told Scarlett that she could just sleep out on the nearby beach in the sand until it was time for everyone to go home. In fact, if Chris felt she wouldn't blab the elimination order he would have just made her take a stinky fish boat home.

"This is ridiculous!" Scarlett clenched her fists together and stormed off, stomping her feet all the way to the beach, stepping on pieces of wood and sharp shells because this beach wasn't used for filming so nobody bothered to clean it up. "He can't just treat people like that! I'm the only one who is superior enough to properly take over this place and they won't even let me inside to chat it up with the other villains and plot to take over this place with them! I would kill to pick Heather's evil brain for five minutes and I mean that! After I listen to her rant I would knock her out and crack open her skull and study her brains before dissecting it!"

"I'd like to put clear plastic wrap on her toilet!" Max laughed. "Then when she went to the bathroom she would get her clothes covered in urine and feces and then she would have to wash her clothes and it would ruin her whole day!"

"Why are you following me?" Scarlett glared at Max. "Just because we both got disqualified doesn't mean that I want to spend the remainder of my time being near you. I have to go make a shelter, make a fire and a fishing rod if I plan on surviving even a week out here. You'll just get in the way!"

"That's no way to talk to me, Sidekick!" Max yelled at her and tried to shove her but instead ended up falling down on the ground.

"Are you that dumb?" Scarlett laughed. "I'm not your sidekick! I did all the work and you just messed everything up! You're about as evil as a puppy. In case your brain didn't put it together, you were my sidekick and a crappy one at that."

"I am the one who is truly evil!" Max yelled at her. "Everything that happened was because of me! If you didn't think I was evil then you wouldn't have agreed to work for me!"

"I didn't work for you." Scarlett told him. "in case you didn't know this, almost every evil thing that happened was my fault. The only thing you've managed to do is get yourself shot out of the cannon."

"I'm like a human cannonball of doom!" Max laughed. "Now sidekick, I think we should discuss our next plan of evil doom!"

"If anyone's the sidekick it's you!" Scarlett grabbed max and slammed him against a tree. "I'm taller then you and way more evil then you could ever be! You'd be lucky if I sent you to get me my morning coffee! If anything you're my sidekick and you better start acting like it before I bury you in the sand."

"For a sidekick your hair is pretty when it's down." Max looked at her. "It's like you're so angry that your hair is on fire! Maybe when I become an evil super villains I can get you a maid costume or something."

"Shut up!" Scarlett slammed him into the tree again and again. "I'm not a sidekick! You're mine from now on! So get used to doing everything I say, you brain dead cow!"

"I like the wa-" Max was going to say but Scarlett started to unzip his pants and it made him stop what he was saying and watched her hand go down by his crotch. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you who the real sidekick is." Scarlett smirked. "Now shut up!"

Max went to say something to her but Scarlett slapped him the face and covered his mouth with one hand and the other hand she used to start stroking him up and down very slowly. Max started to blush and he was getting so hard, he even started to sweat. He's never had a female touch him in ways like this.

Max was enjoying this within seconds, Scarlett seemed to be enjoying this too! She stopped stroking him and then got down on her knees, taking her shoes and throwing them off into the sand on her way down. She put her tongue to the tip of his erect dick and slowly licked the tip of it to tease him, that's when Max realized how truly evil she was, only a twisted and evil girl would tease someone to the point that she was, this made Max moan only to have Scarlett bite down hard on him, making him yell in pain and Scarlett laughed hard and fell to the ground laughing.

"What's the matter with you?! That hurt!" Max glared at her. "When I take over the island, you'll pay for that fool!"

"That's what you get for moaning!" Scarlett laughed at him. "I can't believe you're so simple minded that you would actually trust me enough to do that! You're lucky I didn't bite it off...sidekick."

"Silence!" Max yelled. "I'm not a sidekick! You're mine and I only let my guard down because I trusted you to be a better sidekick!"

"Yeah right." Scarlett rolled her eyes. "You're just a wannabee that I'm stuck with for now."

"You're wrong and you'll soon fin-" Max went to say but Scarlett threw her shoe at him. "That hurt!"

"Good." Scarlett sighed and looked up and down at Max a few times before standing up. "It's going to take a lot of hard work and training if you're ever going to be able to assist me in anything at all. I need someone who I can fully give themselves to me 100% and is willing to risk their life for me. It looks like I'm stuck with you so I guess we're going to see if you can do it."

"What's that supposed to mean woman?!" Max yelled at Scarlett.

"It means that I'm going to attempt to mate with you and see if you're horrible at it." Scarlett smirked. "This is going to be fun and it may cause you a great deal of pain in the process."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Max told her. "I think I would rather talk about this plan that I have where we break into the playa and clog the toilets so someone will be forced to unclog them muahahahahahahahaha!"

"I don't think so." Scarlett pushed Max down into the sand and climbed on top of him and started to straddle him and rub herself up against him, placing her hands on his shoulders and pulling herself up farther and farther until she was able to make her way up to his face where she was finally able to slip her underwear off from under her skirt and toss them to the side followed by lifting her skirt up and sitting on Max's face, causing him to start squirming and trying to get up.

"Stop moving and start licking!" Scarlett commanded him. "You need to learn your place and this is your place! It's me on top of you and you doing whatever I say without hesitation!"

Max could have easily pushed her off of him if he wasn't confused by her and scared of her at the same time so he just did what she asked him to do and started licking her and shoving his tongue as far as he could which in return he could feel her muscles twitching from his touch and she started to moan and then she started laughing as she rolled off of Max and then started to breathe heavy and just laid there next to him.

"You taste funny." Max told her. "Please don't hurt me for that, I still don't know what exactly is going on."

"The less questions you ask the better off we'll be." Scarlett told him. "I do like the way you use your tongue, it's quite strong. Much stronger then that brain of yours."

"I'm strong all around." Max insisted and stood up. "You don't know anything! That's why you're my sidekick."

"Help me up, fool." Scarlett chuckled and held her hand out. "Look, when you can pin me down and get yourself hard enough to make a proper entrance inside of me then I'll be your sidekick, until that happens I wouldn't push it, in fact I wouldn't try pushing anything except your tongue."

"I'm starting to think you're crazy..." Max admitted. "I think I've just been sexually assaulted by a crazy girl."

"You weren't assaulted, you just had your first sexual experience with a girl." Scarlett sighed. "Now let's go! We still have to figure out where we're sleeping tonight and figure out how we're going to destroy the island in a way that won't involve anyone's toilet."

"Maybe we can just take a knife and kill everyone?" Max suggested.

"It's simple." Scarlett told him. "Anyone could do that!"

"Can't we just do the toilet thing?" Max begged. "Why don't you like the toilet thing?"

"If I agree to do the toilet thing then you have to agree to never tell anyone what happens between us." Scarlett sighed. "Ever!"

"Okay, you have a deal." Max agreed. "Can you at least tell me what happened?"

"C'mon..." Scarlett sighed, ignoring the question. "Let's just go and start the bathroom thing before I really start to question what's wrong with me."

Scarlett started thinking to herself with Max just kept babbling on and on. She was wondering how crazy she was to even let Max be her sidekick and if anything he would be more of a sexual benefit to her then a sidekick but he didn't need to know that, she was willing to take what she can get. If Max was willing to let her dominate him and give into any needs she had then she wouldn't mind dealing with him and if he talked too much she already had at least two ways in her head of how to remove his tongue.

* * *

**There we go! I have no idea why I even wrote this because I hate Max but I do happen to love Scarlett and I love their little interactions. I don't think he would ever be her boyfriend but I can see Scarlett keeping him around to do whatever she wanted sexually as well as everything else. This is how I write Malcan, I always give Mal the control and if I write more like this then I would most likely allow Scarlett the control. I wanted to show no real emotion on Scarlett's end and I wanted it to be kinda twisted in the end so this is what popped in my head. I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you didn't then uh...Sorry? **


End file.
